G Gundam: The Fights Continue Episode 2
by ZeroFox
Summary: Ryu: Kuso! Why didn't anybody tell me that these Gundam Fights were going to be like this? Oh well, might as well just get use to it. First stop in my journey is in NeoDenmark. Let's hope that nothing bad happens during this visit


**ZeroFox:** Well after a long time of typing and counseling (_glares at Domon, who is curled up in a fetal position, sucking his thumb) _I was able to post the second chapter to my G Gundam fanfic. Here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

**Mirai Gohan:** ZeroFox only owns Ryu Fox and his family (Trina, Nina, Robbie DJ, Kari) and the Zero Gundam in this story. Everything else, including myself, belongs to the G Gundam series owned by Yoshiaki Koizumi (TV Asahi), Masuo Ueda (Sunrise), Masahiko Minami (Sunrise).

**ZeroFox:** Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eye patch Guy:** There you have it folks, we have a new fighter entering the scene. Starting today is the journey of Neo-New England's Ryu Fox along with his new Zero Gundam. But the amazing thing is that the Zero Gundam had somehow changed from the original Shining Gundam during a confrontation between Ryu and Domon.

But it seems that the King of Hearts already has something planned for the younger fighter as today we kick off the beginning of the 14th Gundam Fights. Ryu starts his debut with a first match against Neo-Denmark's new and improved Mermaid Gundam. However the pilot of the Gundam is of somebody from the past of a certain fighter from Neo-China.

That's right folks; today we see the first confrontation of Cecil Holger and Sai Saishi since the 13th Gundam Fights. However this time, she is the pilot of the Mermaid Gundam that Ryu has to face. It's going to a tough time for Ryu, as he has to not only go up against Cecil but as well as Sai Saishi of Neo-China and a certain someone out to capture him. Let's get things started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET, READY GO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLYING IN THE SKY  
takaku habatake mimi sora wo doko ma demo  
SHINING FINGER  
kayayaku hikari ga  
chi no hotesorashi sasoyara wo yobu SPELL

Furimukazu arukunosa  
mugenno chikaga aru  
nanyodemo damesunosa   
donnanikuruchikutemo yaritoderu (G GUNDAMU)

Ai (ha) wa itsumo konomuneni  
towanikieru kotowarai  
konotegasainteiru   
ashitaeto hashire

FLYING IN THE SKY  
takaku habatake mimi sora wo doko ma demo  
SHINING FINGER  
kayayaku hikari ga  
chi no hotesorashi sasoyara wo yobu SPELL

BRIGHT YOU NOW   
kimiga (h)e gaita miraihe no SHINARIO ha(wa?)  
SHINING FINGER   
yume wo kamou  
suhete ha(wa?) wamoumamani I GET A CHANCE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G GUNDAM: THE FIGHT CONTINUES 

**Episode #2: Something Is Up In Denmark, Zero Gundam's Debut**

The big day had finally come. It was the day that the 14th Annual Gundam Fights. Gundam Fighters from every nation had waited for this day to come. Each nation's fighters were given a ceremonial farewell and began his or her journey to Earth, where the fights took place. In one of the shuttles heading towards Earth was Ryu as he sped towards the blue planet and his destiny. "_In just a few moments I'll be entering Earth's atmosphere_," he thought to himself, piloting the shuttle; "_And when that happens, I'll start my journey as a Gundam fighter_."

Ryu then heard a beeping sound as he then saw the shuttle's computer indicating that they were about to enter the Earth's atmosphere. The young man then flipped up a few switches and pressed a few buttons while buckling in his seat. He then gripped the shuttles controls as he began to pilot his way through the atmosphere. "_I appreciate President Williamsburg in lending me this shuttle so I can head to Earth_," thought Ryu before looking up at a family photo on the dashboard, sighing heavily; "_Mom, Trina, Nina, Robbie, DJ…I'm gonna miss you all. I won't be fighting for our nation but for you guys as well_."

The young man looked at the monitors and saw different dots on them, indicating that they were other shuttles of other Gundam fighters. An angry scowl formed on his face as he clenched his right hand into a fist. "_And as for you Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan, there's going to be a new Gundam Fights Champion_!" thought Ryu; "_When we get to Neo-Hong Kong after these 11 months of fighting I promise you that I will defeat you with my own hands_!"

Just then one of the monitor screens began to rapidly beep before stopping, as Ryu looked at it. "Okay, just passed through the Earth's atmosphere and with no problems at all," he stated before putting the shuttle into auto-pilot; "I better head into my Gundam before landing." The young man unbuckled his safety belt before hopping off his seat and heading towards the back of the shuttle. Once he got there, he flipped on a light switch and saw Zero Gundam lying on the floor stomach facing upwards. "Zero Gundam, it's you and me," said Ryu before smirking a bit; "Let's show those fighters what we can do!" He then hopped up onto the Gundam's right arm before making his way to the cockpit entrance. Ryu then pressed a few buttons, opening up the cockpit hatch before heading inside as the hatch closed behind him.

Once inside, Ryu pressed a few buttons to activate his Gundam before pressing a few buttons on the controller panels on the side of him. Just then two trace fighter system gloves appeared next to him as Ryu placed them on his hands. Then two trace fighter system boots enveloped Ryu's feet as the young man pressed a red button on the control panel. Just then the shuttle hatch began to slowly open as then Ryu pressed a few more buttons as then the restraints on Zero Gundam let go. In an instant the Gundam slide out of the shuttle and began to free-fall to the ocean below.

However, the wings on the back of Zero Gundam sprung out as the engines on its back flared up. The Gundam then did a diving swoop over the water, creating a medium-sized wave as it then began to fly over the surface of the water. "Ok, time to plot our course to our first destination," stated Ryu, pressing a few buttons as Zero Gundam quickened its pace, zooming across the water.

About half an hour had passed as then Ryu saw sight of a ships port as a he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly the cockpit core began to pull out from behind Zero Gundam as it then flew up and transformed into a vehicle. "_Ok, so this is the corelander_," thought Ryu as he then sat down as a steering wheel came out from the panel. The young man then grabbed onto the steering wheel as he piloted the corelander over the water while Zero Gundam dove under the water. Ryu looked at the sensors on his corelander, seeing where the Gundam was at before nodding his head. He then pressed a few buttons

It took Ryu only a few minutes to reach land as the corelander then lifted off the water and over a ships dock before landing on land. Ryu then speed off around the shipping yard, surprising a few sailors and workers there as he then came across a city. He then halted the corelander in an alley before pressing a few buttons as the hatch to the corelander popped up. Ryu then hopped out of the corelander before closing the hatch afterwards. He then made his way out of the alleyway and made his way into the main street of the city. "Day One of the Gundam fights begins now," Ryu said with a smirk on his face as he then began to walk around the city.

However much to his dismay, Ryo did not have a clue of where he had landed. "Um, where am I again?" he asked out loud, scratching his head with a puzzled look on his face; "You know sometimes I wish I had a map or an atlas on me right now." The Gundam fighter then went up to various people, trying to ask where exactly he was. "Hey, could you tell me where I am?" he asked each person, only to be ignored. No matter whom he asked or how politely he asked, Ryo got the same response as no matter what. After a few minutes of failure, Ryu's frustration and annoyment had reached its peak. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" shouted Ryu as everybody looked at him; "ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE THE HECK AM I? IS IT THAT SO HARD TO ASK!"

"Well screaming won't get you anywhere," replied a voice as Ryu turned to see a woman about a year younger than him with short green hair and blue eyes, standing behind him. "Do you know where I am?" he asked as the young woman smiled. "Why you're in Copenhagen, the capital of Neo-Denmark," she replied as Ryu nodded his head. "Neo-Denmark huh?" asked Ryu as the woman nodded her head; "Hey I got another question for you if you don't mind answering." "Not at all," replied the woman; "Ask away." "Ok, I will," replied Ryu; "Does this nation its own Gundam fighter?" "Why yes it does" replied the young woman, "our nation's Gundam is the Mermaid Gundam." A big grin broke out on Ryu's face as he clenched his fists with excitement. "All right, the first country I land in has a Gundam fighter," he said in an excited tone; "I can't wait to try out Zero Gundam and see what it can do in actually combat."

A confused look formed on the young woman's face as she raised an eyebrow with confusion. "Are you a Gundam fighter by any chance?" asked the young woman as Ryu nodded his head. "Yup, I sure am," he replied before sticking out his hands; "My name is I'm Ryu Fox and I'm a Gundam fighter from Neo-New England!" "My names is Cecil Holger!" introduced the young woman as they shook each other's hand. "Nice to meet you Cecil," he replied before breaking the handshake off. The young man then pocketed his hands into his jeans before looking at the Cecil. "So Neo-Denmark's Gundam is the Mermaid Gundam," he began, "Do you know who the pilot is?" "Well the former Gundam fighter for our nation was my older brother Hans Holger," replied Cecil; "but he retired after the 13th Gundam fights." "_That's a shame_," thought Ryu as Cecil continued to speak.

"But now we have a new pilot for our nation's Gundam and the pilot is a very exceptionally fighter," finished Cecil as Ryu then smirked at her. "Well whoever this new fighter is, I want to challenge him to a Gundam Fight!" "I'll tell our nation's Gundam fighter that you said that," replied Cecil as Ryu nodded his head. "Thanks Ms. Holger," he thanked before heading off, "now if you excuse me, I better head off and find this Gundam fighter and challenge him." Just then Cecil heard a loud growling coming from Ryu's stomach as she sweat-dropped. "I think you need to fill your stomach first," she giggled as Ryu sweat-dropped as well. "Eh heh heh heh…I guess so," he chuckled.

Ryu then cleared his throat to regain his composure before taking a small breath. "Ok, first something to eat then find this Gundam fighter," he stated before thumbing his nose and smirking; "I need to be at full strength if I want to beat this Neo-Denmark fighter to a Gundam fight!" Ryo then did a loud boastful laughter as he had a big grin on his face. "He won't stand a chance against me once I'm at my full strength!" he laughed before looking at Cecil; "Hey it was nice meeting you Cecil, take care and wish me luck in my fight." Ryu then walked away from Cecil, holding his head high and chest out, as the young woman then did a small scowl. "Why that arrogant…I'll show him a thing or two!" she growled before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

ZeroFox: That's part 1 of Chapter 2. Expect more to this in the future. Read and Review. - 


End file.
